The goal of the Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Shared Resource at the Purdue University Cancer Center is to provide essential NMR services to Cancer Center investigators. These services include providing sample analysis on nine spectrometers and expert assistance to researchers in setting up and interpreting NMR experiments. The funds requested will support this essential resource for Cancer Center members who use NMR in their research. Currently, at least 20 principal investigators with peer reviewed funding make extensive use of the Facility. Specific cancer research areas that utilize the NMR shared resource include: I) Examination of cellular processes involved in human cancer. NMR is used to obtain mechanistic and structural information about proteins and enzymes involved in cell transformation. 2) Studies of the mechanisms of action of anticancer drugs. 3) Development of synthetic routes to known and new anti-cancer agents. NMR is an absolute requirement for the synthetic and drug discovery programs targeted to increase the supply of known anticancer compounds as well as -to devise new compounds. NMR is used to monitor the course of reactions and to determine the structure of these complex synthetic molecules. The NMR Shared Resource provides state of the art NMR equipment and services for cancer researchers at Purdue University. This Facility is critical for the successful completion of many diverse cancer-related research projects and provides a necessary service in efforts to understand and treat cancer.